mushroom_kingdom_showdownfandomcom-20200214-history
WwwWario (Character)
WwwWario is one of the starting characters. He was added in v.0.6. Moveset Basic moveset: * Punch: By pressing the normal button, this melee attack does 2 damage. * Camera: By pressing down and the normal button, this melee attack does 2 damage. * Jump Spin: By pressing the up button and the normal button, this melee attack does 2 damage. * Belly Slide: By pressing either side button and the normal button, this ranged attack does 2 damage. * YouTube: By tapping either side button and the normal button, this melee attack does 3 damage. Specials: * Subscribe Bar: By pressing the special button, this ranged attack deals 2 damage. * Dislike Rage: By pressing down and the special button, this attack deals 3 damage. * MMF2 Float: By pressing up and the special button, this deals 0 damage. Showdown Attack: * Upload: A upload bar based on Youtube that moves around the screen. Does 4 damage per hit. Skin Swaps WwwWario has 4 different skin swaps: Tanned WwwWario, Green WwwWario, Blue/Purple WwwWario, and Red/Pink WwwWario. Wwwwario select.png|Normal WwwWario Screen Shot 2014-10-18 at 6.42.52 PM.png|Green WwwWario Screen Shot 2014-10-18 at 6.42.45 PM.png|Tanned WwwWario Screen Shot 2014-10-18 at 6.43.24 PM.png|Light Sky Blue WwwWario RedWWWWARIO.png|Froly WwwWario Attributes WwwWario places 21st in the tier list in the C tier. He has a lot of range in most of his attacks, most notably his YouTube attack. His Dislike Rage, while it's not as fast as Luigi's Green Missile or Peach's Peach Bomber, it's still a good escape move, method of approach, and it still has some good power. He also has one of the best down standards in the game which has a large hitbox and can juggle opponents if they're in the air. Though he suffers, however, from having the worst up special, which deals 0 damage. His jab is also pretty slow when compared to other characters. He's also very weak and has a mediocre projectile with a tiny hitbox and a ton of startup lag. But his biggest issue is that he just can't keep up with the other characters in a variety of ways. So if you're a WwwWario main, what exactly would you do? Want to play a game of keepaway? Sorry, Bowser and Geno can easily outspace you. Want to rack up damage fast? You have no chance against Petey, Luigi, or Shy Guy with their multiple combo options. Want to do a little bit of both? Uh, Waluigi has been number one in nearly every version. Literally any strategy you can do nearly every other character can do better. Nevertheless, WwwWario is a character with lots of pros, but cons that can hurt his gameplay. Trivia * WwwWario is the only fan character in Mushroom Kingdom Showdown so far. * WwwWario was created by the person of the same nickname. * WwwWario is the lightest Heavyweight character in the game. * WwwWario was created due to requests by fans. * WwwWario is one of the few characters to have lowercase in his name in the Characters Selection Screen, along with Bowser Jr. * All of WwwWario's attacks seem to revolve around YouTube and software he uses to make videos or games. * WwwWario was moved to the 2nd page in v.0.9, along with Dr. Mario and Shadow Mario. Category:Characters Category:Starting Characters Category:V.0.6 Category:Fan-made Category:Heavyweight Category:Fan-Character Category:Playable Characters Category:Tier B Characters Category:Mid Tier Category:Non-Mario Characters